vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114686-sitting-waiting-wishing
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- People are still playing (Evindra's got quite a few people running around at all hours). Few people talk on the forums because it's not really fun. I mean, if you in any way like the game, the forum is just about the bleakest part of your day outside the coffee thread. | |} ---- This, I come by to just comment on my views and experiences then go back to the game, still fun game, and I'm still loving it. Lots of people for me to socialize with still :) | |} ---- ---- ---- I feel exactly the same way. I love Wildstar and I want the game to succeed so badly. I wanna see a million players around when I log in, I wanna watch a lively chat, I wanna do dungeons and raids I want all that. But it's not happening. No people online. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oli! <3 Chua plays at a slower rate. perhaps due to over-thinking everything due to large cortex. I have devoured all the content and have nothing to do except raid at this point. I feel like carbine lobbed a tree trunk at my head with the news that I have to wait till some week in November for an update. :( Other than that, I am content with quarterly update so long as they remain that - quarterly. I think carbine should not drag it any longer than that as it becomes very unfair to their subscribers then. At least in the games' current state of endgame content. | |} ---- What mean "slower rate"? Chua busy raiding, crafting, roleplaying, dungeon crawling. Chua not playing slow..... | |} ---- I am in the same boat in that I have completed everything I can do - I have strayed away from my achievement hunting now that I know that you are unable to collect everything since achievements are not tracked across alts yet or anything but I disagree with you when you said that the game is dying - This game has never been better,with the free transfers. I love logging on and seeing my very busy guild being very active and working together! I may be complete but I have a lot of teaching to do! There are some very bad players out there ^-^; Pvp is another thing I disagree with you on. Pvp is so much fun and I think the issue people have with it is that they do not know how to do it properly. It is overwhelming and a steep learning curve but once you've got it and you are geared at 1500 or higher it becomes very fun. I pvp frequantly nowadays since I have nothing else to do inbetween raids. It has helped me a whole deal especially within raids and dungeons as I have learned to position myself better for optimal damage and dodge the red a lot more ;). I think this game's current problem is that there are not enough people theorycrafting or sharing their ideas together, partly because of competition and partly because there aren't enough vocal members who are capable. Almost every guide I view is outdated so unless you are the kind of person who enjoys theory crafting with a friend , you'll often get left in the dust. Keep a positive spirit - Nexus is a great new home in the MMO market and worth the wait for. But Rage at Carbine over their silly pushback to November. it is NOT COOL to keep us held back that long, more-so because of the rune changes. They really should release the rune changes before drop 3. | |} ---- I don't know my friend. I've got mining, weaponsmith and armorsmith maxed out, all my amps and missing 1 ability point and have had the time to blow 22plat on perfect rune rolls on crafted gear. :/ Come to think of it, I have not tried cooking so there is 1 thing I have left to do.But as far as the game goes, I have even succeeded in geting my pvp gear 1800's with my dedicated 3man now. I feel starved for the new drop and I am not happy with the wait till some week in November for it. I'm not one of the guys complaining about quarterly drops - I agree with them! But I do hope carbine sustains this and does not keep us waiting longer than 90 days for our drops as then it becomes unfair for us subscribers ( at least until they have created a system that keeps us busy inbetween for longer) Have a good day Oli! <3 | |} ---- ---- That's quite right. The only thing tying the space between my raids is RP also at this point, and a bit of levelling my alt. I am sure most players who do not RP are having a harder time than us right now! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yep, I read the forums less and less, although General Discussion is the worst, the other forums are more rational. I still play pretty much every day, do groups with the guild, sometimes PUGs, and regualrly kill Scorchwing/do R12. I have heard that rated PvP queues are long, but tend to only do the PvP stuff after I'm bored elsewhere in the game, and I'm so not bored yet! | |} ---- ---- ---- Fixed The title at the point "Mega-Servers Live!" would be enough to get people logged in and queuing again so I may not have to wait 20-45 minutes to have fun in PvP at peak hours! | |} ---- ---- A week back or so I made a thread in regards to queue times. They are so inaccurate it's unbelievable. I know it's an 'estimate' but they are never ever even close. I usually give up after an hour. Not getting a somewhat accurate estimate puts me off even queuing at this point. | |} ---- Walk me through the logic of this statement, because I'm just not seeing it. | |} ---- Too bad that they can't connect NA with EU. Hazak really is quite alive :D | |} ---- So is Evindra, usually. I haven't had trouble getting people together for group quests, especially not lately, where I'm seeing people all over Galeras. I think it took a hit at one point because a few RPers threw hissy fits, but a lot of people transferred in. | |} ---- Even though I hardly agree with what Olivar has to say, I think it's a strectch to call what he does trolling. He's just speaking 'Varmitese'. I play for a couple of hours now and then lately. The game has it's population issues for me at least. Due to my schedule I'm not on during peak hours so the que times can be alot longer then I'd like. I log on, get into a que for a dungeon and then hit the world for some questing. If after an hour or so the estimaed time in que is still unknown I just log off. It's been a few days since I've been able to do a dungeon. Just a suggestion for the next group of people that want to spend around 100 milion dollars and ten years making a game: Get the server situation working even before you come up with a title! So many games go through a boom bust cycle when they first go live. If there was some way to greatly expand server size to avoid long ques during the first weeks, and then to shrink server size ( without mergers ) to keep the feeling of a robust population in the game, that would be great! | |} ---- I have no idea why companies don't use their databases to calculate how many people will be flooding in based on subs/Game Key registrations... Megaservers from the start would have been the most sensible choice. | |} ---- A few people I spoke with told me they quit and will likely come back when Mega-Servers hit, use the title that they're out and up, bump up the character cap and let people Enter regardless of a name conflict, close and ship everyone to the two servers slap the new name on it and I'd bet we'd only see High pop at most with us and some returnees.. Then slip the mega in for real under our noses if it's even needed, I'm in doubt we would ever see a queue time again unless a re-launch or expansion happened. | |} ---- From another thread... So I guess the server may have lots of people in it perhaps but it seems like RBGs are not popping in EU anymore. To be honest I recently logged into that other game I had not played it in 3 years and all I can say is I see a lot more people in the zones than i do in the Ilium on Pergo. | |} ---- ---- ---- TO be honest the only thing that makes me want to log in is to make the best housing plot ever to make a post in the housing forums that I just won housing... but the item I need to do it does not exist... and I don't want to use 2x4. | |} ---- ---- In game seems pretty good. I mean there's tons of people doing dailies usually and during prime time and on weekends it seems like world bosses don't last more than a couple minutes. I find myself avoiding the forums though. It's such a toxic community on here. | |} ---- Forums are, at best 10% of the player base. The other 90%? They're ignoring you and playing the game. | |} ---- You hope. Any statistical guess without proof is still a guess. | |} ---- ---- ---- My experience is my proof. | |} ---- ---- Not to be confused with the "I'm not a raider, I don't find big guilds filled with people I'll never share meal with to be all that compelling a social experience, and oh look I've cleared the two daily zones and the crafting daily in less than 45 minutes and this game has literally nothing left for me to do for the next 20 hours so I guess I should log off" trap. We know Carbine has realized 50-60% of their players are solo-oriented. I'm waiting for them to realize the need to do something with that information. For a completely off-the-cuff suggestion, make dye cases have a 2-3% chance of giving a dye case of the next tier up so that those of use who aren't grinding dungeons and raids have maybe the faintest possible chance of getting dyes with a rarity above green -- dyes which currently are IMPOSSIBLE to gain through open world play. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I think we all have to realize that personal experience is the weakest form of evidence, no matter what the topic. As customers we don't have access to the data critical to to make a definitive conclusion to the health of the game. We can all voice opinions, but they are just that and not fact. I can understand that if you are in a guild still going strong it may seem the game is healthy or if you are a solo player you might have the opposite opinion. I'm not sure what the actual numbers are but the game seems very dead to me. But I honestly I can't state that as fact. | |} ---- ---- ---- I wouldn't waste your time questioning Lethality, he is amongst the small group of white knights like Old Man Tek, whose opinion is their views/opinions are fact because it is theirs. Maybe they are in good guilds like they would at least want people to believe, or maybe their only pleasure is trolling open discussion in here with stating their opinions/beliefs/experience = facts and being much more valuable than other peoples views/opinions. To be honest I only log into see how many people in my friends guild log in, my guild still appears to be raiding, well the guild we merged into, but they had not logged on yesterday which is a usual raid night. I think the most recent someone had logged into my friends list is 1 week ago and several people are well clearly unsubbed by the fact their character and level no longer display:( | |} ---- ---- ---- That only 10% of the population post on the forums? Interesting. | |} ---- ---- ---- Your in-game 'fun' or 'experience' all depends on who you are running with. If you are by yourself, yeah it gets lonely and you feel like there is nothing you can do to make it to end game. But if you are in a good guild, such as Grievance, there is always someone on doing something. I suggest finding a good guild (Grievance, hint, hint ;) ) As for the forums: I enjoy the forums during the day while I am at work. They keep me entertained, especially the Morning Coffee thread. I don't go to the forums when I am playing, unless I find something that is borked and want to find out if there is a fix, or I need information for something. Otherwise, I am in-game enjoying myself. Take the forums with a grain of salt and you will be fine. | |} ---- ---- Anyone can achieve in a mmo by logging in. But could you still progress your character through attunement without first logging in and even playing? #hardcore. | |} ----